RPN-9 program schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :6 am – Arangkada Balita (replay) :7 am – Baby Looney Tunes :7:30 am – Johnny Test :8 am – Magic Wonderland :8:30 am – Totally Spies! :9 am – Hayate the Combat Butler :9:30 am – Dragon Ball Z :10 am – Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s :10:30 am – K-ON! :11 am – Spin-A-Win :12 nn – Marimar :12:30 pm – Chibugan Na! :2:30 pm – Sine Nuebe :4 pm – Winx Club :4:30 pm – Can You Hear My Heart :5 pm – Hell's Kitchen :5:45 pm - :Monday: NCIS :Tuesday: The Vampire Diaries :Wednesday: 24 :Thursday: Ally McBeal :Friday: Survivor: Caramoan :6:30 pm – Arangkada Balita :7:30 pm - :Monday: The X-Files :Tuesday: Revolution :Wednesday: 7:30 pm – The Big Bang Theory :8 pm – New Girl :Thursday & Friday: American Idol :8:30 pm - :Monday: The Walking Dead :Tuesday: 8:30 pm – Community :9 pm – Two and a Half Men :Wednesday: Nora :Thursday: Sana Kahit Misan :Friday: Glee :9:30 pm – Muling Pagmamahal :10 pm – Rosalinda :10:30 pm – Dear My Sister :11 pm – Newswatch :11:30 pm - :Monday: Toda Mo TV :Tuesday: Madam Ratsa Live! :Wednesday: Justice Man :Thursday: Tell The People :Friday: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :12:15 am to 1 am – Oh Yes, it's Johnny! Saturday :6 am – Sharing in the City :7 am – Hello Kitty's Paradise :7:30 am – Pop Pixie :8 am – Trollz :8:30 am – Atomic Betty :9 am – Team Galaxy :9:30 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtules :10 am – Ben 10: Alien Force :10:30 am – Daza's Kitchen :11 am – Penpen de Sarapen :12 nn – Chibugan Na! :2:30 pm – Showbiz Ka! :3:30 pm – The Simpsons :4 pm – MBA :6 pm – The Million Peso Money Drop :7 pm – WWE Bottom Line :7:45 pm – Pinapangako Mo :8:30 pm – Arangkada Balita Weekend :9 pm – BOSES Tinig P-Noy :10 pm – Roderick en Nova :10:45 pm – Champoy :11:30 pm to 1:30 am – Saturday Night Playhouse Sunday :6 am – Shalom :7 am – Sunday TV Mass :8 am – Sofia the First :8:30 am – Skyland :9 am – Lucky Fred :9:30 am – ABL :11:30 am – World Class Boxing :1 pm – Kwarta o Kahon :2:30 pm – MBA :6:30 pm – WWE SmackDown! :7:30 pm – Arangakda Balita Weekend :8 pm – BOSES Tinig P-Noy :9 pm – Superstar :10 pm – Mister Kemis Bayani :10:45 pm to 12:45 am – Sunday’s Big Event With RPN News Break (hourly news capsule from 10am, 12nn, 2pm, 4pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. RPN regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. 'List of RPN talents' *Nova Villa *Roderick Paulante *Rafael Russel *Angeline Quinto *Bayani Agbayani *Cherie Gil *Miggui Moreno *James Blanco *Coney Reyes *Aileen Papin *Anthony Castelo *John Nite *Pilita Corales *German Moreno *Nora Aunor *Tirso Cruz III *Helen Gamboa *Albert Martinez *Dante Rivero *Agot Isidro *Randy Santiago *Marjorie Barretto *Hajji Alejandro *Chiqui Pineda *Bing Loyzaga *Marissa Sanchez *Dennis Padilla *Ruffa Gutierrez *Arnell Ignacio *G. Toengi *Gio Albarez *Mr. Fu *Regine Tolentino *Coleen Mangabat *Mhelrose Uy *Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman *Jasmine Santos *Alex Soller *Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo *Christopher Mendoza *Ian Mendoza *Sylvia Sanchez *Tart Carlos *Vivieka Ravanes *Lito Pimentel *Connie Angeles *Kobi Vidanes *Aaron Junatas *Angel Sy *Andrea Brillantes *Lance Angelo Lucido *Clarence Delgado *Brod Pete *Betong *Wowie de Guzman *Ruffa Gutierrez *JM De Guzman *Niña Jose *Aiko Melendez *Charee Pineda *Jason Francisco *Randolf Stamatelakey *Kylie Padilla *Steven Silva *Kim Gantioqui *Pat-P Daza Planas *Johnny Litton *Nestor Torre